Mi historia
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Kagome se enamora perdidamente de su maestro ¿su amor sera correspondido? ¿o vivirá sin saber que ese amor pudo haberse realizado?
1. Chapter 1

"_Cuando sonríes te vez hermosa"_

Esas palabras se seguían repitiendo en mi mente cada vez que veía a mi maestro favorito… inuyasha, era uno de esos maestros relajados que rara vez te topabas en la vida, siempre que nos daba clase dejaba que hiciéramos o que quisiéramos, simplemente se sentaba en su silla frente el escritorio, encendía su laptop y se desconectaba del mundo, nuestro salón era todo un caos, toda la escuela nos marcaba como el salón más desmadroso de toda la secundaria.

Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR, simplemente nos llevábamos uno años de diferencia, era uno de los maestros que estaban realizando prácticas en la secundaria donde yo estudiaba.

Aun recordaba cómo me había ido acercando a él

**Flash back**

-Tu mamá me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-Si- estaba totalmente nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar

-Ven siéntate-

Me ofreció una silla cerca del escritorio y yo tome asiento

-Tu mamá me dijo que estabas pasando por una fase de depresión-

Me limité a asentir

-¿Te gustaría decirme que es lo que te pasa?-

-Es que… mis… papás se están divorciando-

-¿Sientes que es tu culpa?-

-Un poco…-

-¿Por qué se están divorciando?-

-Por… violencia intrafamiliar-

-¿Tu papá te golpeaba?-

-A veces llegaba borracho y nos golpeaba a mí y a mi hermano por gusto-

Estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas, por lo general era alguien muy cerrada, no me era fácil abrirme ni expresarme con los demás, pero por eso había acudido con mi maestro de asesor, para desahogarme con él…

-¿Desde cuándo están en proceso de separación?-

-Desde hace un mes y medio-

-¿Te importaría decirme que sucedió?-

Dude un poco pero le dije todo lo que había ocurrido ese día…

-Era un domingo…-

**Flash back**

Estaba feliz porque mi mamá me había dejado quedarme en la casa, aun que llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía algunos días lo escondíamos de mi papa, ya que él siempre me quería ver con mamá no quería que ella estuviera sola y por eso siempre que ella salía yo tenía que acompañarla, no era que me disgustara hacerlo pero era ridículo, sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de papá era que no me quedara sola en la casa pero abecés exageraba un poco. Estaba de camino a mi cuarto cuando escuche como un carro se estacionaba en el porche, mire por la ventana que da a la calle y me asusté al ver que el carro pertenecía a mi papa, sabía que se iba a enojar conmigo si me encontraba sola en la casa así que decidí esconderme en el patio trasero, atravesé la puerta y me escondí detrás de la pared con el corazón a mil por hora, escuche como la puerta de la entrada se abría

-¡Kagome!, ¡kagome!-

Qué raro ¿Por qué llegaba preguntando por mí?

-¡KAGOME!-

Escuche su grito más cerca y con mis piernas temblando del miedo salí de mi escondite

-Si…-

Dije apenas audible, estaba muerta del miedo, sabía que me gritaría y que me golpearía en cualquier momento

-¿Dónde está tu mama?-

-Ella… fue a la casa del abuelo-

-¡¿Y porque chingados te dejo sola?!-

-Porque…-

Mi respuesta quedó suspendida en el aire, tenía miedo de como pudiera reaccionar

-¿Sabes cuál es su número celular?-

-Si-

-Apúntamelo en un pinche papel para hablarle del público-

Nerviosa tomé un papel y escribí el número de mamá, se lo tendí y él me lo arrebató bruscamente, abrió la puerta y oí como encendía el carro y se marchaba

_-Que se vaya, que se vaya-_

Rogaba en mi mente, de repente escuche como papá se estacionaba en el porche y azotaba la puerta del carro, abrió la puerta delantera y me miró colérico

-No contesta-

-Tal vez se le quedó el celular sin batería o lo tiene apagado-

-¿Estas segura de que se fue a la casa de tu abuelo?-

-Si-

-¡¿Y entonces porque chingados te dejo sola?!-

No respondí estaba paralizada por el miedo

-Cámbiate-

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte con temor

-A buscar a tu mamá-

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me cambie rápidamente, salí y él me dijo que me subiera al auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté, vi como papá maldecía por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su lado del carro, lo encendió y salimos como alma que lleva el diablo, llegamos en tiempo record a la casa de mi abuelo

-Pregunta si está aquí-

Me baje del carro y toque el timbre, al instante apareció mi abuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola kagome como…-

-¿Esta mi mamá aquí?-

Pregunte, estaba alterada, asustada y temía por mí y mi madre

-No querida-

Me inspeccionó unos segundos

-¿Kagome que ocurre?-

-Nada no pasa nada-

-Kagome…-

No lo escuche, me subí de nuevo al auto

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No esta-

-¿Te dijo si se fue a alguna parte?-

-No-

-Puta madre-

Arranco el auto sin rumbo fijo, nos estacionamos en frente de un teléfono público, papá tomó el teléfono y marco los números que yo le escribí en papel, iba a colgar cuando de repente dijo

-Donde chingados estás-

Colgó el teléfono y se subió al auto, arranco y se detuvo abruptamente

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tu a la casa de tu abuelo-

-Pero…-

-Ya le he dicho muchas veces a tu madre que nunca te deje sola-

-Papá tengo quince años-

-¡No me importa!-

Aceleró y me llevó de regreso con mi abuelo

-Kagome, yerno ¿cómo están?-

-¿Me la puede cuidar?-

Lo dijo como si fuera un estorbo

-¡Claro!, kagome es bienvenida, ¿Dónde está Naomi?-

-La estoy buscando-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya le he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que deje a kagome sola-

Sin decir nada más se dirigió a su auto y desapareció

-¿Kagome que sucede?-

Sin poder soportarlo más solloce en el pecho de mi abuelo y le conté todo lo ocurrido, nos sentamos en el comedor, estaba un poco más calmada cuando de repente se escucho un chillido de llantas demasiado fuerte, salimos de la casa y en la esquina de esta vi como mi padre trataba de arrollar a mi madre con el carro, mamá caminó hacia la casa de mi abuelo y cerró la puerta principal a su paso, se sentó en una mecedora y yo la acompañé, estaba llorando, vi su brazo derecho y de este sobresalían unos grandes moretones de la que supuse sin miedo a fallar era la mano de mi papá

-Vámonos a la casa, allá hablamos-

Me asusté al ver a mi papá parado en la puerta principal, mi abuelo le impedía al paso

-No tenías por qué haberme hecho eso- dijo mi mamá entre sollozos ocultando su rostro en sus manos

-Vámonos allá lo arreglamos-

-¡No lo vamos a arreglar!- gritó mamá desafiando a papá con la mirada- nos vamos a divorciar…

**Fin flash back**

Para cuando terminé mi relato estaba sollozando en silencio tratando de reprimir mis gemidos, me limpie las lágrimas y miré como mi maestro simplemente me observaba con compasión

-Pero sabes que el divorcio era necesario-

-Lo… lo sé, pero no quería que se divorciaran de una manera tan violenta-

-Pero es mejor que se divorcien a que las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos, tal vez hasta la muerte-

Lo miré asustada a los ojos, pero era cierto, los episodios violentos se habían hecho cotidianos en nuestro hogar, los golpes siempre estaban presentes

-Yo- comenzó a relatar inuyasha- yo perdí a mi padre hace cinco años, y preferiría que él se hubiera divorciado de mi madre a perderlo- Me confesó reteniendo las lágrimas

Sabía que perder a un ser querido era demasiado doloroso

-Lo que te quiero decir es que es mejor que te distancias de tu padre a que las cosas se agravaran y ocurriera algo peor-

-Lo sé-

Me sequé otra lágrima traviesa, estaba tratando de calmarme

-¿Lo pasabas bien con tu padre?-

-Solo de niña, el solía llevarme todos los viernes sin falta aún parque cerca de nuestra casa- sonreí ante el recuerdo

Lo miré a los ojos y el me estaba sonriendo cálidamente

-Cuando sonríes te vez hermosa-

**Fin flash back**

Y justo como me sentía en ese momento me siento ahora, me siento confundida, ¿Qué había sido eso?, había cambiado tan repentinamente de actitud que me había terminado por asustar, ahora cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba, me ponía nerviosa e incluso juraría que me cambia la voz cuando le hablo, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noté que el maestro de esa hora ya se había ido, la siguiente clase era de…

-Buenos días alumnos-

Di un respingo cuando escuché su voz en el aula

-Buenos días maestro- contestaron todas las chicas del salón

Se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a pasar asistencia

-Higurashi Kagome-

-Presente-

Lo miré a los ojos y él se limitó a sonreírme, avergonzada y sonrojada baje la mirada, me sentía tan nerviosa incluso si solo lo veía, mi corazón saltaba lleno de alegría.

Como era costumbre terminó la asistencia y se conectó a su laptop, nos dio la indicación de que podíamos salir del aula, lo que significaba: Desmadre.

En menos de cinco minutos todo el salón se había vaciado por completo dejándome a mí y a inuyasha en el salón, cuando me dirigía a la salida la voz de inuyasha me detuvo

-Kagome ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?-

Tratando de disimular los temblores que me recorrían todo el cuerpo, camine más lento de lo normal hasta donde él se encontraba, me miró sonriente

-¿Cómo has estado kagome?-

-Bi… Bien gracias- maldición estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Cómo va el divorcio de tus padres?-

-Bien, estamos en proceso de ir a un juzgado-

-¿Y cómo lo estás llevando?-

-Bien, mi madre me dijo hace poco que de todos modos se iban a divorciar cuando cumpliera quince años, en ese sentido prefiero que el divorcio se halla dado por esas circunstancias a estar torturándome pensando que fue por mi culpa-

-Te vez más tranquila-

Le regalé una sonrisa

-Y sonríes más-

Mi sonrisa se esfumó por arte de magia, otra vez mi corazón estaba martilleándome en el pecho, inuyasha me miró como si estuviera cansado, ¿estaba cansado de mí?, sin previo aviso se levantó de su escritorio y me tomó de las muñecas elevándolas por encima de mi cabeza, lo mire asustada y confundida ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué cuando te sonrió tu bajas la mirada?

¿Por qué me pregunta eso?, ¿no ve lo nerviosa que estoy?

-Porque…-

-¡Respóndeme kagome!-

-¡Porque lo AMO!-

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras lo miré sonrojada, soltó el agarre de mis manos y simplemente salí corriendo del salón, ¡LE HABÍA DICHO QUE LO AMABA!, me sentía como una estúpida, él era un maestro y yo…, yo solo era su alumna…


	2. Sueños húmedos

Esa noche me dormí pensando en que las cosas en definitiva ya no serían iguales, me sentía triste porque ahora con qué cara iba a ver a mi maestro… a inuyasha, me dejé llevar por el sueño y me sumergí en el mundo de mis locos sueños, estaba de frente a la secundaria

-Aquí estas-

Me asusté al sabes de quién era esa voz, me giré lentamente y lo vi, ahí estaba él enojado

-Papá…-

-Te dije que no te quería ver sola en la calle-

-Papá yo…- estaba asustada, paralizada por el miedo, no sabía que hacer

De repente vi como el levantaba su mano con claras intenciones de pegarme, yo solo cubrí mis ojos con mis manos esperando el golpe pero… nunca llegó…, con temor bajé lentamente mis manos y vi algo que me impresionó, era él… inuyasha había detenido el golpe, vi como papá le lanzaba golpes y el solo los esquivaba, le plantó un golpe en la mandíbula que dejó en shock a mi papá tirado en el suelo, vi como inuyasha se dirigía hacia mí, me tomó de las mejillas con sus manos, era tan cálido…

-Kagome… ¿estás bien?-

Simplemente me limité a asentir, estaba conmocionada por ver que inuyasha me había salvado de mi padre, de repente él se fue acercando cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre nosotros y… me besó…, sentía sus labios cálidos contra los míos, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el beso, cuando los abrí me encontré en un lugar distinto, era una habitación, estaba adornada con sábanas de color blanco, tenía una bata color blanco, en el piso había pétalos blancos y rojos esparcidos por todas partes, era muy hermoso

-¿Estas lista?-

Esa voz…

-Inuyasha-

Gire sobre mis pies y lo vi acercándose a mí, simplemente llevaba una bata color rojo oscuro

-Te vez hermosa-

Las manos de inuyasha comenzaron a desanudar el nudo de mi bata, dejó caer el listón y con lentitud la bata descendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta amontonarse en mis pies

-Hermosa-

Mire mi atuendo, tenía unas medias largas hasta el muslo color negro, debajo del muslo izquierdo portaba una banda blanca con encaje negro y una rosa roja, no tenía bragas, y… tenía un baby doll color negro con encaje rosa, mi pelo azabache estaba suelto, bajé mi mirada avergonzada, sentí como él tomaba mi mentón con su mano y me obligó a verlo a los ojos, me perdí en esa mirada color ámbar que ahora tenía tintes rojos, sus ojos tenían fuego, él… él me miraba con… deseo

-No te avergüences… te ves hermosa-

Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando fue consiente me sorprendí al ver a inuyasha encima de mí, ambos estábamos desnudos, inuyasha tenía una mirada de cazador… y yo era la presa

-Tranquila… no te voy a lastimar-

Sentí como él tomaba mi tobillo derecho y recorría toda mi perna colocándola encima de su cadera, sabía lo que venía… era el momento de nuestra unión, simplemente sentí algo cálido en mi vientre y sin saber porque una lágrima solitaria descendió por mi ojo perdiéndose en la almohada

-Te amo-

Lo vi descender sobre mí con claras intenciones de besarme cuando de pronto la realidad me abofeteo en la cara

-Kagome ya levántate se te hace tarde-

Gritó mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levanté asustada, con el pecho latiéndome a mil por hora y húmeda de ahí abajo

-¿Fue un sueño?-

Se sentía tan real, traté de calmarme, respiré hondo y con mucho pesar me levante de mi cama para vestirme… ese día desee tanto que los sueños fueran realidad… o mejor aún vivir en mi propio mundo de imaginación, porque sabía que ese sería el único lugar donde podría realizar la mayos fantasía de mi corta vida… vivir feliz con mi maestro inuyasha.


	3. La realidad supera a la ficción

Sonó la campana anunciando la primera hora, el maestro de química no hacía nada más que dormir a la clase, nadie le ponía atención, y como no hacerlo, el maestro hablaba más bajo que un susurro, estaba dando clase como loco, todo el salón hablaba más fuerte para que el maestro se molestara pero como nos iba a oír y para acabarla de rematar el ¡maestro era sordo!, el seguía apuntando cosas sin sentido en el pizarrón

-Kagome-

Mire hacia atrás, mi mejor amiga sango me estaba hablando, estaba sentada en el piso

-Ven-

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado en el piso

-¿Oye que sucedió ayer?, saliste de la escuela llorando-

-Ya sabes porqué fue- le dije sin muchos ánimos

-¿Hablaste con el profesor?-

-Yo diría que fue más que una plática-

-¿Qué le dijiste kagome?-

-La verdad-

-No me digas que tu…-

-Le dije que lo amaba-

-¿Y el que te dijo?-

-No esperé a ver su reacción, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de que me diría-

-Kagome no es nada malo enamorarse de alguien-

-Pero se te olvida que ese alguien es nuestro profesor-

-Y se te olvida que él apenas y nos llev años, kagome está bien, es de tu edad, puedes ser feliz con él-

-El problema sería si él quiere ser feliz conmigo-

Al pensar en esa posibilidad mi corazón se contrajo, me dolía amarlo y que nuestra relación de maestro-alumna estuviera de por medio

-Kagome tal vez tú no lo notes pero él también está enamorado de ti-

Mire a sango con esperanza

-¿En serio?- tenía miedo de que solo fuera una broma

-¡Claro que sí!, tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta pero cuando hablamos y nos reímos él te observa encantado-

-El sólo me quiere ver feliz y quiere que sonría- dije perdiendo la esperanza

-Kagome cada vez que da clase únicamente te mira a ti, cuando tú te ríes de algún chiste que él dice a la clase simplemente espera tu sonrisa, cuando tu sonríes él también sonríe-

-No lo sé sango estoy confundida, tal vez él solo cree que soy una más de su club de fans, pero yo en realidad lo amo-

-Lo sé me lo has dicho un millón de veces, deberías verte cuando hablas de él, tus ojos se iluminan-

-Sango le amo en verdad pero nuestra relación maestro-alumno está de por medio-

-Sabes que pronto nos graduaremos y tendrás el camino libre para estar con inuyasha-

-¿Tú crees que él me ame?-

-Si no estás segura habla con él, al fin y al cabo nos va a dar clase la última hora-

Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente, se me había olvidado por completo que hoy teníamos clase con inuyasha.

El resto del día no hice nada más que pensar en inuyasha y en ese loco sueño que había tenido, aun recordaba como él me había besado, me había desnudado y como podría olvidar como nos habíamos unido, la chicharra sonó anunciando la última hora, estaba nerviosa, aun no llegaba y ya estaba desesperada, mis compañeros por su parte hablaban de las travesuras que harían cuando inuyasha los dejara salir

-Ahí viene-

Anunciaron unos chicos que entraron corriendo al salón, en cuestión de segundos el salón se convirtió en un cementerio, nadie hablaba, no había ruido alguno, de repente inuyasha hizo acto de presencia, entró al salón, dejó su portafolio y se paró enfrente de la clase

-Atención tengo un aviso que darles-

Nadie decía nada

-Al parecer por ser el último año de los cinco grupos de tercer año vamos a ir a un viaje-

El salón gritó emocionado, se acercó a mí y me tendió los avisos

-Toma uno pasa los demás- me dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, solo atiné a asentir y pasar los avisos mientras inuyasha y yo nos seguíamos mirando

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto hoyo rompiendo nuestro enlace

-Vamos a ir al bioparque estrella-

Todo el salón grito emocionado, yo compartía su entusiasmo, siempre había querido ir al bioparque estrella

-¿Estas emocionada por ir?- me preguntó inuyasha sonriéndome aun enfrente de mí

-Si siempre había querido ir al bioparque estrella- declaré con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Permíteme un segundo- se giró para enfrentar a la clase- si esas son todas sus dudas pueden tomar su mochila e irse-

El salón grito más emocionado aun, nos había dado la salida, en cuestión de segundos el salón se vació dejándonos a mí y a inuyasha solos, vi cómo se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y la cerraba con seguro, tregüe duro ¿qué pretendía hacer?

-Kagome quiero hablar de algo contigo y quiero que tus respuestas sean sinceras, no me mientas-

Asentí con la cabeza ¿de qué íbamos a hablar?

-Ven siéntate- me señalo el escritorio

Me dirigí donde él y me senté en el escritorio, para mi sorpresa inuyasha se había colocado enfrente de mí, sus manos estaba a cada lado mío y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca

-Kagome te voy a hacer algunas preguntas y espero que respondas con sinceridad-

Asentí con la cabeza

-¿Kagome me amas?-

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ahora sabía a donde se dirigía el asunto

-Respóndeme con la verdad-

Bajé mi mirada

-Si…-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

Maldición ¿porque me preguntaba esto?

-Desde que dijo que cuando sonreía me veía hermosa-

-¿Tus sentimientos no han cambiado por mí?

-No…-

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?-

¿Acaso esto no podía ser más humillante?, le estaba diciendo la verdad de mis sentimientos a inuyasha

-¡RESPONDEME!-

No me contuve más… le dije toda la verdad…

-¡Si, estoy muy segura de lo que le digo!, ¡LO AMO!-

Le dije gritando y con lágrimas en mis ojos, sentí como tomaba mi mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar obligándome a verlo, para mi sorpresa él… él me estaba sonriendo

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-

Me estrechó entre sus brazos, no comprendía nada, pero no quise protestar, me sentía bien entre sus brazos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, abrazados, hasta que sentí como él se desprendía lentamente de mí, lo miré a los ojos y él seguía sonriéndome cálidamente

-Te amo-

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de sellarlas con un beso suave y lento que no puede corresponder, me ama, ¡INUYASHA ME AMA!, sentí como él poco a poco rompía el beso

-¿Es verdad?- pregunte con temor- ¿en verdad me amas?...-

-Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi sonreír, tu sonrisa me enamoró kagome-

Ahí estaba yo escuchando esas palabras que tanto anhelaba oír y que me hicieron llorar de la emoción, inuyasha me volvió a abrazar y esta vez coloque mis manos detrás de su cuello, me separé de él un poco y lentamente nos volvimos a besar, estaba tan feliz, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, rompimos el beso lentamente, lo miré a los ojos tímidamente

-Dime que esto no es un sueño-

Él me sonrió

-No lo es-

-¿Estoy despierta?-

-Si-

Lo abrase de nuevo, estaba feliz de que esto fuera de verdad

-Te amo pequeña- me susurro al oído

-Yo también te amo-

Ese día mi mayor sueño se había hecho realidad… inuyasha me había dicho que me amaba, me había besado y me había dicho que no estaba soñando que era la realidad.


	4. Prologo: Bioparque

-Ya llegamos-

Anunció el chofer en medio de los gritos y chiflidos de mis compañeros, todos salieron disparados del autobús, yo estaba sentada al lado de inuyasha, lo miré sonriente y él me tendió su mano

-¿Lista?-

-¡Claro!-

Salimos del autobús y la luz solar me segó un poco, parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la iluminación y lo que vi me impacto, todo estaba cubierto de prado verde y abundante, había muchos senderos por donde ir

-Muy bien chicos- anunció inuyasha, de inmediato todos pusimos atención a sus palabras, en especial yo, se veía bien con una remera negra ajustada a su cuerpo y esos jeans grises y rotos de las rodillas

-No está demás decirles que se porten bien y nos iremos de aquí a las cinco de la tarde, de ahí en fuera hagan lo que quieran-

En cuestión de segundos todos mis compañeros habían desaparecido dejándonos a mí y a inuyasha solos, se acercó a mí pero sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo alejándome de él

-Higurashi vamos que te pierdes la diversión-

Me detuve abruptamente y me salí del agarre de hoyo

-Lo siento hoyo pero yo voy a ir a otro lugar-

-Si quieres te acompaño-

¡Maldición! Ahora como me quitaría de encima a la chinche de hoyo

-Lo siento pero tengo que hablar de unos asuntos con la señorita Higurashi y me temo que me llevará toda la tarde resolver esos asuntos con ella-

Inuyasha…, me giré y vi como inuyasha miraba mordazmente a hoyo

-Bueno pues yo podría a compa…-

-En privado-

Declaró inuyasha, miré a hoyo y el no tuvo de otra más que irse

-Que molestia-

Inuyasha me abrazó por la espalda colocando su barbilla en mi hombre derecho y suspirando sonoramente

-Inuyasha nos pueden ver-

-No me importa-

Me besó en la mejilla

-Solo quiero pasar la tarde con mi NOVIA-

Resaltó la palabra novia en su oración, me limite a sonreír y a dejarme llevar, que bien sonaba eso

-Ven vamos tenemos que disfrutar del parque-

Me tomó de la mano dándome una vuelta sobre mis pies y caminando a mi lado

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así con hoyo?

Inuyasha se adelantó caminando, ese hombre a veces era terco como una mula pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, corrí detrás de él y cuando lo tuve cerca salte sobre el tirándolo al pasto, rodamos un poco y terminé debajo de él, me estaba sonriendo como un niño pequeño

-¿Te gusta jugar verdad?-

Asentí con la cabeza, simplemente lo vi reír como un muchacho de mi edad

-Dime porque te comportaste así con hoyo-

Su sonrisa desapareció, intentó levantarse pero lo tome del cuello de su remera y lo obligué a verme a los ojos

-Dime-

-¡Estaba celoso bien!-

-¿Qué?- esto era nuevo para mi

-Ya lo dije estaba celoso ¿contenta?-

-¿Por qué estabas celoso de hoyo?, él y yo solo somos amigos-

-Eso es lo que tú crees-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero hablar de esto pequeña-

-Habla conmigo, desahógate conmigo-

Me miró pensativo y de un movimiento rápido me cargo en brazos y se sentó en un tronco conmigo en sus piernas

-Él hablo conmigo- declaró inuyasha

Le presté total atención

-¿De qué te hablo?-

-Quería que le dijera como conquistarte-

¿Qué?, hoyo… pretendía… ¿conquistarme?

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Simplemente le dije que fuera él mismo, que si él aparentaba ser algo que no era tarde o temprano tú te darías cuenta y lo rechazarías-

-¿Lo tomaste con calma?-

-¡Claro que no!-

Me miró enojado

-Estaba furioso de saber que alguien más te pretendía aparte de mí-

¿Él ya me pretendía?

-Pero lo que más me enojó hasta hacerme rabiar fue que él te quería como una aventura de una noche-

¿Qué?, lo miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que hoyo pensara así de mí?

-Dijo que no eras una hembra fácil y que eso le llamó más la atención, que le gustaban las mujeres que se hacían las difíciles porque cuando finalmente logras someterlas te sientes como el macho líder-

-¿Eso te dijo?-

-Dijo que siempre le gustaste, desde el primer día de clases en que te vio pero que por tu fama de golpear al primero que intentara propasarse contigo decidió hacerse pasar por tu amigo y que cuando llegara el momento indicado atacaría-

Ese canalla

-Traté de convencerlo de que te dejara en paz, que tú no estabas interesado en él… ¿y sabes qué fue lo que me respondió?

Negué con la cabeza

-El muy estúpido dijo que tú estabas en su lista de hembras y que tarde o temprano te haría suya-

Ese hijo de perra, cuando lo viera tendría razones de sobra para partirle la cara

-Después de eso supe que tenía que decirte que te amaba lo antes posible- me miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió como si recordara algo- pero tú te adelantaste a eso- me sonrojé al recordar que yo fui la primera en declararle mis sentimientos

-Inuyasha yo…-

-Eso me hizo inmensamente feliz- dijo interrumpiéndome

-Estaba feliz de saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y lo único que hice fue obligarte a admitirlos sin decir mentiras-

-Sí, y por eso casi me muero de vergüenza al declararte todo lo que sentía por ti-

-Pero al final estamos juntos ¿no?-

Sonreí, era imposible que me enfadara con él, lo besó tímidamente, era el primer beso que yo le robaba, sentí como sonreía en el beso y me correspondía, nos separamos lentamente

-Aun eres tímida- dijo sonriente

-Cállate- declaré con un sonrojo en mis mejillas

Me abrazó y se levantó colocándome en el suelo

-Ven vamos a ver la cascada-

Le sonreí, antes de bajarnos del camión había dejado notar exageradamente mi entusiasmo por la pequeña cascada que tenía el parque, justo cuando nos dirigíamos a la cascada sango llegó corriendo hacia nosotros

-¿Maestro nos puede acompañar a la cascada?-

-¿Por qué?-

-La vigilante no nos deja ir sin un adulto a cargo-

-¿Son muchos?-

-La mitad del grupo-

-Está bien los acompañaré-

Sango salió corriendo en dirección a la cascada, cuando llegamos más de la mitad del salón estaba ahí con jóvenes que ni siquiera conocíamos, la vigilante nos permitió el acceso y todos salieron corriendo, inuyasha y yo íbamos bajando las escaleras tranquilamente disfrutando de la paz de ese paisaje, al llegar abajo nos esperó una caminata un poco larga, después cruzamos un pequeño puente donde inuyasha me cargó estilo nupcial ya que con mis pequeños pasos no podía cruzar el puente, caminamos juntos tomados de la mano y subimos más escaleras y cruzamos más puentes, en uno de ellos al mirar hacia abajo vi como unos chicos se deslizaban en un tobogán de agua con ayuda de una llanta inflable, caminamos un poco más y escuchamos el sonido del agua corriendo

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- grité emocionada

Inuyasha estaba detrás de mí, nuestras manos estaban unidas en todo momento, seguimos subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a tierra firme, caminamos un poco más y ahí estaba la cascada, era pequeña pero por lo menos era un poco más grande de lo que esperaba, el agua caía salvajemente mojándonos con algunas gotas traviesas, en medio de la cascada había unas piedras donde podías pasar al otro lado, inuyasha le tomó una foto a la cascada con su celular

-Esta fría el agua-

No me respondió, a cambio me beso con ahínco sin importarle si nos mojábamos o no, nos separamos del beso

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Él me sonrió feliz de la vida, cruzamos las piedras aun tomados de las manos, subimos más escaleras y llegamos a otro extremo del parque, por suerte había una tienda, inuyasha compró una botella de agua y me la ofreció, yo la tomé gustosa y le di un par de tragos, se la devolví y él se tomó toda el agua que quedaba, tiramos la botella vacía en un contenedor de basura y yo miré el cielo, era raro, en un momento había un sol de treinta grados y ahora estaba totalmente nublado e incluso el viento se sentía fresco, sin previo aviso comenzó a llover, inuyasha y yo tratamos de buscar un refugio donde escondernos de la fuerte lluvia pero no había nada, llegamos hasta un árbol, pose mi espalda en el tronco mientras inuyasha estaba enfrente de mi con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, nos miramos y nos reímos por lo empapados que estábamos, de un momento a otro las risas cesaron y nos miramos intensamente, me perdí en los ojos ámbares de inuyasha cuando de repente el me besó y yo le correspondí el beso, nos separamos y miramos como llovía, la lluvia duró muy poco pero ambos estábamos escurriendo de lo mojados que estábamos, pero no nos importó, caminamos por todo el parque pero aun no nos secábamos por completo así que sin avisarle a inuyasha salí corriendo de su lado, sentía el viento en rosar mi cara, miré a mi derecha y por arte de magia inuyasha estaba a mi lado corriendo como si nada, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, nos detuvimos por el cansancio y nos sentamos una mesa de una tienda que estaba cerca, para nuestra buena suerte ahí estaban todos los maestros repartiendo un pequeño refrigerio a todos los alumnos, inuyasha se levantó y pidió el mío y el de él, se sentó junto a mí y ambos nos comimos un sándwich acompañado por un jugo de sabor a mango, terminamos de comer y los maestros nos anunciaron que solo faltaban treinta minutos para que nos fuéramos de ahí, todos protestaron pero no había de otra, inuyasha y yo nos levantamos desapareciendo de la vista de todos, primero yo y luego inuyasha, caminamos por el parque hasta llegar a un estanque donde para mi sorpresa había una pareja de cisnes, nos acercamos lo más que pudimos y observamos a los cisnes, estaban nadando uno junto al otro, de repente uno se colocó en trente del otro deteniéndole el paso, yo pensé que se iban a pelear pero para mi sorpresa ambos juntaron sus picos formando con la ayuda de sus cuellos un corazón, no pude evitar emocionarme por eso, sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco al ver a los cisnes formando ese corazón, inuyasha me abrazó por la cintura y yo me recargue en su pecho

-Es hermoso- suspiré

-Sabias que cuando la hembra de un cisne muere ellos cantan tristes y después se quitan la vida-

-¿En serio?- me gire entre sus brazos

-Sí, cuando un cisne macho pierde a su hembra prefiere morir a vivir sin ella-

-Eso es romántico pero muy triste-

-No pienses así, tal vez ellos se vuelvan a reencontrar en otra vida-

-Eso sería maravilloso-

Al poco rato anunciaron por los altavoces del parque que nuestra escuela ya debía de irse, me separé de inuyasha ya que él tenía que tomar asistencia y ver que todos subiéramos al camión, me senté en los asientos de atrás poniendo mi brazo en el otro asiento para que supieran que estaba apartado y mientras esperaba que inuyasha viniera a mi lado me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho, era triste saber que un cisne macho moría sin dudar cuando perdía a su hembra, pero me reconfortaba saber que por lo menos antes de su muerte el disfrutaba al máximo el tiempo con su compañera, inuyasha llegó y se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba cansada así que simplemente me recargue en su brazo y caí presa del sueño pensando que sería maravilloso que inuyasha y yo nos reencontráramos en la otra vida.


End file.
